


Never Alone

by RuneOak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is never alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Never Alone  
> Prompts: 1/ Bloody  
>  4/ "I'm never alone, I'm alone all the time..." Glycerine, Bush  
> Word Count/Size/Length: (as applicable) 582  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairings (if any): Merthur, previous canon pairings  
> Warnings: -  
> Summary: Merlin is never alone.  
> (written for camelot_land)

She heard Merlin’s voice even before she was in front of the doors to his chambers. Her knocking was met with silence, though, before the door opened. Merlin was at the other end of the room, so Gwen knew he had used magic to open the door, and probably even find out who was outside the door before he opened it. Gwen wasn’t opposed to magic, but it was still an unknown to her, as she imagined it would be forever.

  
Shaking out of her thoughts again, she turned to look around the room. “I thought I heard you talking to someone but there seems to be nobody here,” she commented, although it wasn’t new. Merlin had developed a strange habit of talking to himself a few years ago, and nothing anybody told him seemed to have snapped him out of it.

“Oh, um, just talking to myself,” he replied sheepishly, as he often did. “Did you need something, your Majesty?”

Noting the deliberate deflection, she went along with it. “I’ve asked you not to call me that, Merlin,” she replied, as she knew she was expected to. This was an old tradition between them, ever since she had been queen.

Merlin chuckled in response, eyes darting to the side for a tiny second before coming back to her.

“I have come to invite the Court Sorcerer to the feast tomorrow,” she continued. “And I expect you to actually attend it this time.”

“We had a feast just last week Gwen,” Merlin whined. “What is it for this time?”

Gwen faltered. “You… don’t remember? It’s the five year anniversary since… the battle.”

Merlin’s grin faded as his eyes grew wider and he stared at something beyond the spot that Gwen was standing.

“Merlin?”

His eyes snapped back to hers.

“Of.. of course. Sorry. It escaped my mind for a second.”

He turned away, as if to hide his sorrow. That Gwen understood.

“I miss him so much,” she said, partly to commiserate, partly because she had few friends left and she needed to talk about it with someone. “I know it has been five whole years but I am reminded of him every day. Sometimes…” Gwen hesitated, because the next part was going to sound crazy. “Sometimes I feel like he is still here somewhere… you know… I can feel a presence.”

“Yeah,” Merlin said softly, and she was relieved he seemed to understand. Merlin turned back to her then, and gave her a smile that he seemed to have dug up from somewhere deep and very sad. “I know what you mean.”

Gwen smiled back.

“Please do come, Merlin. Don’t make me sit there all alone.”

“I will,” he promised.

Gwen smiled one more time before leaving him to his thoughts. She closed the door softly behind her.

* * *

  
The door was closed for a while before Merlin spoke up. “You visited her and you couldn’t say hello?”

Misty, shadowy hands wrapped around him from behind, and Merlin shivered lightly.

“I couldn’t,” a lovingly familiar voice said in his ear. “I didn’t know if I was welcome.”

“Why wouldn’t you—“

“Besides,” the voice cut him off, as one pale nonmaterial hand slid down his body to cup him. “I didn’t know if she would like that I do this now.”

Merlin gasped. “Bloody prat,” he breathed. “You’re not coming to the feast this year. You always get me into trouble.”

“Mmm… we’ll see,” Arthur said before they both lost their trains of thought.


End file.
